


Поймай, если сможешь

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайд-стори к фику <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1616651">«5000 солнц»</a>.<br/>По <a href="http://i.imgur.com/fOGhtyE.png">офарту</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поймай, если сможешь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/gifts).



– Просыпайся, – говорит Тоцука, раздвигая в стороны тяжёлые портьеры.

Солнце бьёт по глазам, заставляя зажмуриться и спрятаться под подушкой.

– Просыпа-а-айся, – тянет Тоцука, и кровать прогибается под его весом.

Кожу плеча припекает солнечными лучами, Тоцука осторожно, но настойчиво отбирает у Суо подушку, запускает пальцы в волосы и смеётся, сдувая лёгкую прядь с уха, целует в висок.

Нужно вставать и выметаться отсюда, пока в отеле не наступила новая смена и их трюк с документами и кредитками не вскрылся. «Королю положен королевский люкс и никак иначе!», – говорил накануне Тоцука, выглядя так, будто выиграл девчонке медведя в тире.  
Суо плевать, где спать, но за спокойную ночь и горячий утренний душ он готов простить эту блажь.

* * *

Душ оказывается лишним. Они не успевают, Суо чувствует силу Чёрных ещё до того, как бронированные хищные джипы останавливаются у парадного входа.

Надетая прямо на мокрое тело футболка противно липнет. Тоцука одновременно умудряется застёгивать рубашку и совать Суо в рот горячие, пахнущие корицей булочки, пока тот воюет со шнурками, но в итоге так и бросает, просто сунув концы внутрь.

Они уходят по пожарной лестнице и крышам, Тоцука обнимает его за плечи и смеётся: если бы у них была свадьба, а люкс – номером для новобрачных, то всё бы это смотрелось как очень необычный побег.

– Мы как Бонни и Клайд, только я не Бонни, а ты круче Клайда, – улыбается он. – Эй, а сможешь вон туда запрыгнуть?

Суо думает, что завтраками в этих люксах даже собаку не накормить.

* * *

Когда к преследованию подключается вертолёт, они всё-таки решают, что пора бы спускаться на грешную землю. Асфальт трескается под рифлёной подошвой ботинок и плавится, когда Суо прыгает с высоты седьмого этажа.

Седьмое небо, семь Королей, семь цветов радуги – набор спонтанных ассоциаций, которые занимают Суо на долю секунду, а потом вылетают из головы, потому что у них нет времени на глупости.

– Мы должны затеряться в толпе! – кричит Тоцука, ловко лавируя в потоке людей.

Спорная мысль – ищеек Чёрных месяцами натаскивали именно на силу Суо, но ведь и он в перерывах между сном и спринтом не пазлы складывал. Суо приглушает силу до максимума, давит, забивая глубоко в сознании саму память о том, кто он есть.

* * *

У фонтана в огромном торговом центре они притормаживают, Тоцука трогает Суо за руку, кончиками пальцев касаясь запястья, и кивает на девочку, сидящую на бортике. Он подходит к ней и что-то шепчет на ухо, а потом в его руках расцветает цветком ало-золотистое пламя, сплетающееся в фигурки волшебных бабочек.

– Поймай, если сможешь, – шепчет Тоцука, щёлкает девчонку по носу и возвращается к Суо, снова утягивая его прочь.

Суо знает, что Тоцука умеет намного больше, он может устроить целый огненный театр, дай ему волю, но времени по-прежнему слишком мало.

* * *

Мимо мелькают торговые отделы, лица, кто-то что-то кричит, и Суо бубнит извинения себе под нос, не беспокоясь, достигнут ли они адресата. Он бежит вперёд, ориентируясь на голос Тоцуки, как на маяк, а потом они влетают в отдел со шмотками, и Тоцука кидает яркую, клетчатую рубашку ему прямо в лицо, а сам накручивает на шею узорчатый шарф. Должно быть, взгляд, который Суо бросает на него слишком выразительный, потому что Тоцука виновато улыбается, будто оправдываясь:

– Мы не крадём! Я обязательно вернусь и заплачу!

– У тебя нет денег, – безразлично кидает Суо, натягивая рубашку на бегу.

Красная клетка неплохо сочетается с его волосами, но даже зеркало не нужно, чтобы представить, какой дурацкий при этом у него вид. Тоцуке вот пальто идёт, хотя они будто на северный полюс собираются.

– Зачем шмотки? – спрашивает Суо, по-собачьи ловя в прыжке плащ, который Тоцука, не рассчитав скорости, кидает слишком далеко.

Тот оборачивается, глядя недоумённо.

– Микото, сейчас декабрь! Я знаю, что нас защищает твой санктум, но если мы хотим не привлекать внимания – ты не можешь разгуливать по городу в одной футболке!

Суо хмыкает и не спорит, потому что Чёрные, наконец, отстали, купившись на обманку: золотистую бабочку, которую Тоцука посадил на ухо мелкой девчонке, думая, что Суо не видит.

* * *

Тоцука греет в руках пиалу с мороженым, пока то не становится мягким и только тогда берётся за ложку.

Сам Суо любит мороженое, но не может его есть – слишком высокая плотность санктума вокруг тела, кусок льда тает меньше, чем за минуту. Тоцука наоборот любит талую сладость.

За третий заход Суо допивает свой кофе с непроизносимым названием, тот горчит на языке, но помогает не выключиться прямо тут. На сдерживание и маскировку силы уходит зверская доля ресурсов, его постоянно клонит в сон. Когда они садятся за дальний столик какого-то кафе в нижнем городе, Тоцука впервые за последние несколько часов решается отпустить его руку, чтобы отойти и сделать заказ. Говорит, боялся, что Суо столб перед носом не заметит, и Суо не спорит, потому что это правда.

– Горький? – понимающе кивает Тоцука на пустую чашку, и Суо согласно прикрывает глаза.

Он смотрит, как Тоцука облизывает пластиковую ложечку, зачерпывает новую порцию, снимает губами горку и тянется через стол к нему. Суо молчит, позволяет отвести с лица пряди волос и поцеловать себя. Подтаявший молочный комочек холодит язык, сладостью заглушает кофейную горечь. Суо удерживает Тоцуку за воротник и вылизывает его рот, чувствуя вкус ванили и ягод, не заботясь, что кто-то из персонала может увидеть.

Тоцука гладит его за ушами, и Суо отстраняется.

– Тебе идёт так, – Тоцука продолжает перебирать растрёпанные с утра волосы и мягко улыбается, глядя в его лицо. – Ты похож...

– Не надо, – тихо перебивает Суо, не желая слышать продолжение, но Тоцука снова не слушает его, всё равно продолжая:

– Я хотел сказать, так ты похож на себя. На самого себя. Мне нравится.

Суо закрывает тяжёлые веки, чувствуя прикосновение приятно-прохладных губ ко лбу и привычно сканируя пространство на наличие Чёрных. Те ещё далеко, ни одного в радиусе пяти миль. У них есть передышка, но времени по-прежнему слишком мало.

* * *

– Просыпайся, – говорит Тоцука, и тревожные нотки в его голосе будят не хуже удара в гонг. – Извини, нам нужно уходить.

«Плохо», – думает Суо. Хуже некуда. Он всё-таки отключился и отпустил силу. Должно быть, не слабо фонил, раз Тоцука, иной раз перебарщивающий с опекой, решился его разбудить.

Чёрные в квартале от них. Нет, даже меньше. За последнюю неделю им ни разу не удалось оторваться дольше, чем на пол суток, и это порядком выматывает. Если честно, даже раздражает, а терпение у Суо и так не ангельское.

Тоцука оставляет на столе наличку и тянет за руку прочь из кофейни, где Суо отрубился прямо за столиком.

* * *

Последней каплей становится попытка Чёрных применить свою силу. Конечно, рано или поздно это должно было случиться, у псов и так слишком много времени ушло на понимание того, что голыми руками их не взять. Но Суо всё равно немного смешно – кто такие клансмены против Короля? Пусть даже их больше десятка.

Тоцука пытается что-то сказать, но замолкает, как только видит его лицо. Ну да, глаза наверняка уже светятся.

– Подожди в стороне, – просит Суо, прекрасно понимая, в чём его слабое место.

Большинство Чёрных – просто хорошо натасканные силовики, с повышенными физическими характеристиками и заниженным болевым порогом. Им нечего противопоставить огню, но среди них встречаются талантливые телекинетики, доставляющие немало проблем.

Суо смотрит на стоящих перед ним полукругом людей и прячет руки в карманы, боясь, что не сдержится раньше времени.

– Третий, Красный Король Суо Микото, – заводит один из них давно опостылевшую шарманку, – у нас приказ Чёрного Короля, подписанный Золотым...

– Бесите, – перебивает Суо, чувствуя отголоски подступающей головной боли. – Заткнитесь и проваливайте, сегодня я не в настроении играть в салочки.

Он вытаскивает одну руку из кармана и едва заметно шевелит пальцами, вокруг которых мгновенно обвивается пурпурное пламя, шипит, взвиваясь выше.

Чёрные, наконец, перестают тратить его время, одновременно срываясь с мест. Суо укладывает их одного за другим, слишком уставший, чтобы церемониться. Он даже удовольствия от драки не ощущает, и только близость жилых домов удерживает его от того, чтобы закончить дело одним ударом.

Где-то на периферии маячит смутное понимание, что он что-то упускает. Чёрный Король – не дурак, чтобы посылать к нему простое пушечное мясо, но он всё равно не успевает.

Шею и руки сдавливают мощные тиски, и, пока он пытается прийти в себя и протолкнуть в лёгкие глоток воздуха, несколько псов успевают укусить, бьют по корпусу и лицу, пока не отлетают, отброшенные в сторону мощной волной пламени. Телекинетик явно берёт с него пример, и в следующую секунду перед глазами темнеет от сильного удара головой о стену.

Суо словно сквозь вату слышит противный звон и знакомый голос, но никак не может уцепиться, сосредоточиться, то и дело проваливаясь куда-то в себя. Из беспамятства его выдёргивает крик, Суо как сквозь мутную тёмную дымку видит хватающегося за горло Тоцуку, заслонившего его, и бьёт ещё одной волной – не думая, не целясь, сплошным всепожирающим потоком.

* * *

– Просыпайся, – шепчет Тоцука, и Суо чувствует его касание прежде, чем окончательно приходит в себя. – Микото, пожалуйста, открой глаза.

Суо хмурится, ощущая под головой чужие колени, а в голове неприятную тяжесть. Он открывает глаза и не может выдавить ни слова. Распухший неповоротливый язык липнет к нёбу, с трудом облизывает пересохшие губы. Суо мутит, и, кажется, что желудок мог бы вывернуться наизнанку, если бы за последние сутки в нём побывало хоть что-то кроме нескольких чашек кофе.

– Что происходит? – с трудом выдавливает он, не решаясь пока озвучить главное.

Тоцука молчит какое-то время, потом осторожно гладит по голове и тихо заговаривает:

– Среди Чёрных был телекинетик. Наверное, сильный, тебя... я видел, как ты отлетел к стене и не смог встать, а потом...

– Я их сжёг, – перебивает Суо. – Дальше.

Тоцука вздыхает, будто не хочет об этом говорить. Это странно: когда он перестал переживать из-за каждой жизни врага, осознав простую истину – либо они, либо их, – он стал воспринимать эти стычки, как боёвки увлекательного кино. Всё просто и будто бы не по-настоящему, как игра.

В этот раз всё иначе, и они оба это чувствуют.

– Ты потерял сознание. Пришлось одолжить машину, мы сейчас в Сирахаме, я снял нам комнату. Микото, давай, поедем на юг?

– Как хочешь, – выдыхает Суо и прикрывает глаза.

Тоцука всё так же рассеянными движениями массирует ему виски, изредка оглаживая скулы и шею. От прикосновений становится немного легче, но в целом всё паршивей некуда.

Они молчат, пока Тоцука снова не подаёт голос:

– Микото, посмотри на меня, – Суо покорно открывает глаза, и Тоцука шепчет: – У тебя взгляд плавает. Ты...

Суо не видит смысла отпираться. Он вообще ничего не видит.

– Я ослеп, – говорит он, давя желание истерично рассмеяться.

* * *

– Это временно, – преувеличенно бодро отзывается Тоцука. – Я погуглил, такое бывает при сотрясении. Если глаза не пострадали, всё пройдёт.

Интернету, конечно, виднее. А Суо плевать. 

Прошёл день, – потому что Тоцука говорит, что сейчас вечер, – он всё ещё не привык, уже немного успокоился и ещё не начал сходить с ума. Покой всегда действует на него благотворно, а Сирахама – та ещё задница мира. По крайней мере Суо тут даже ни одного стрейн не нашёл. Или сила дала сбой и тогда... по крайней мере, если не видишь ты, высока вероятность, что не видят и тебя.

Их мотель почти на побережье, Суо слышит крики чаек и почти ощущает морскую соль на языке.

* * *

Пицца, одуряюще пахнущая уже с порога, немного примиряет Суо с мрачной действительностью. У него удручающе громко урчит в животе, и Тоцука смеётся, рассказывая, что именно заказал – хватит и льва накормить.

Суо не лев, но голоден зверски, поэтому даже не огрызается, когда Тоцука заставляет его ждать, прежде чем взять за руку и вложить в неё горячий кусок – всё быстрее, чем спорить.

Тоцука не замолкает ни на секунду, рассказывая, что видел по дороге сюда, какая приветливая девочка оформляла им номер и что он нагуглил о возможных причинах и последствиях потери зрения. Последняя тема Суо не нравится, поэтому он нащупывает столик, откладывая недоеденный кусок пиццы, и, ориентируясь на голос, тянет Тоцуку на себя. Тот возмущается, но слишком фальшиво.

Суо затыкает ему рот, просто прижимаясь губами и не пытаясь углубить поцелуй. Гладит тёплую кожу под рубашкой, пальцами прослеживая изгибы и впадинки, царапая, исследуя, заново вспоминая на ощупь то, что не раз видел глазами. Тоцука в его руках почти не шевелится, только мягко и влажно облизывает губы и обнимает за плечи, подтягиваясь выше и прижимая к себе. Суо благодарен за это молчаливое понимание, не требующее лишних объяснений и слов. Он целует куда-то в изгиб плеча и утыкается носом в шею, проваливаясь из одной темноты в другую.

* * *

Через пять дней добровольного заключения в однокомнатной клетушке, которую они снимают за счёт внезапно открывшихся в Тоцуке криминальных талантов фальшивокредитчика, зрение возвращается почти полностью.

Суо впервые за долгое время просыпается сам и несколько минут рассматривает себя в зеркале, привыкая. Взъерошенный, немного помятый, в дурацкой клетчатой рубашке и плаще он скорее сойдёт за панкующего подростка, чем монаршью особу. И, в общем-то, на это ему тоже плевать.

В номер вваливается Тоцука, как обычно сияя улыбкой, что-то треща и сгружая на стол пару бумажных пакетов и кофе в пластиковом стаканчике. Суо морщится, уже представляя мерзкий привкус на языке. Тоцука, заметив его гримасу, сцеживает смешок в кулак, достаёт что-то из одного из пакетов и кидает ему. Суо ловит коробочку фруктового молока и не может не улыбнуться, проводя большим пальцем по глянцевой грани.

Впереди у них остров Сикоку и бесконечность, сжатая в одно сегодня.

_© Remira, 11/11/13-12/11/13_


End file.
